A surprise Visitor
by Flamesprite
Summary: Sam's in for a few surprise's today...See and find out
1. Chapter 1

Sam was sitting in her office working on a report but she just couldn't concentrate on her work today. She was constantly worried about a team off world, the city, the wraith and all the other hostel alien races. It was nerve wracking! She already felt 10 years older then she really was, and of course there was still SGA-1, John Sheppard's team. They always got into some kind of trouble while off world. They reminded her of SG-1. She missed her old team. She looked down at the pictures on her desk and smiled. Daniel, Teal'c, Jack and herself were standing next to one another, smiling at the person who had taken the picture. Sam s smile became sad, Janet had taken the picture just a month before her death. Nobody would have thought at the time that one of them would die so soon. In the Picture next to the first one was one of Janet and Sam. They were hugging and smiling. Daniel had taken this one. Sam toke a deep breath. She still missed her after all this time. Janet and her had become close friends. Sam looked at the other side of her desk where more pictures stood. There was another team picture which was only a year old. Cam, Daniel, Teal'c, Vala and Sam where standing in Cam's backyard smiling. There was one more picture which had been given to her by the rest of the team on her farewell party. It was taken on her last birthday. Her hair had grown just past her shoulders. The wind was softly playing with it, blowing a few strands into her face. Behind her was Jack, they were sitting on the back porch of his cabin, leaning against the wall. Sam was sitting between Jacks legs leaning against his chest, his arms around her waist. His cheek was against the side of her head. Both their eyes were closed. They had fallen asleep. Sam's smile brightened instantly as she thought back to the time they had spent together on the porch, talking about their future.  
"Why the big smile?" a voice asked from the doorway.  
San looked up started but calmed down when she saw it was only John standing there. "I'm sorry, what did you say, John?"  
"I asked why the big smile," john asked again.  
Sam smiled at him and answered " Just thinking about old times. How can I help you? " John nodded and said coming into her office,: " Well there are some people on the last planet that we went to that want to meet you."  
"Okay, when?"  
"As soon as possible, the chief is not one that wants to wait." john said.  
"Alright just give me a minute to finish this and to get ready."  
John nodded again " we'll wait." He turned around and left her alone. Sam sighted, closed her laptop and went to get ready.

30 minutes later:

"Okay, lets go!" Sam said when she came into the gate-room all geared up. " Okay! Dial up the gate!" John shouted to the technician. As soon as the dial was dialed and the wormhole appeared, the five of them went through.

3 hours later:

"Unscheduled Gate activity!"  
"Open the shield! We're coming in hot!" John's voice yelled over the intercom.  
"Shield is down, sir" the technician on duty said. Not two seconds later Rodney, Teyla, Ronan, John and Sam came running through the gate.  
"Close the gate!" Sam and John shouted at the same time.  
"After the gate was shut down Sam slowly turned to her flag team and said " I thought you said that they just wanted to meet me and not MARRY ME OF TO THEIR CHIEF!" Her voice getting louder with each word in till she was yelling the last part.  
"I'm sorry." John said bowing his head.  
"You're sorry? What the hell were thinking? Or maybe you weren't thinking at All!"  
While Sam was yelling at John, his team slowly inched away, trying to be as quiet as humanly possible. "And you three, where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you jet!"  
"Sam.." Rodney started to say but Sam interrupted him.  
"Don't you Sam me, Meredith!" Rodney winced at the use of his first name. "And you two! I would have thought you were more responsible! Especially you Teyla!" Sam continued to scream. "You tried to marry me of to that man! And for what a stupid piece of technology!"  
"But Sam," Rodney tried again "No, Rodney!" Sam yelled. Rodney bowed his head looking guilty just like the rest of his team.  
"Now go and see Doctor Keller." Sam said still fuming with anger.  
"Yes, ma'am." SGA-1 answered in one voice and headed down the hall toward the infirmary with Sam walking behind them still fuming.  
Once they were all examined, SGA-1 left in an hurry, they couldn't get away from Sam fast enough. Rodney ran toward his lap mumbling something about a new lab they had found and that he wanted to check out. Teyla and Ronan speed of to the gym and John made his way to his office. Sam could only shake her head at them it wasn't like she was going to punish them.. much, they were only suspended from gate-travel for a week. Sam started to make her way back to her office with her mind already on the reports waiting for her.  
As she stepped into the Gate room everyone stopped talking. Sam smiled a small smile, Atlantis really was worse then the SGC when it came to gossiping. It looked like the whole city knew what had happened on the planet, which in it self wans't a surprise. Sam's yelling had to been heard all the way to the main land. Sam steeled herself and walked toward her office with her head held high.  
"Colonel Cater!" Sam turned at the sound of her name. "Yes, Mason?"  
"Here are the reports you asked for." he said.  
Sam blinked once, then twice, but she just couldn't remember what reports he was talking about. "Thank you, mason", She said taking the files and continued toward her office. Once she was in her office she opened the files to take a look at them and over flew them. * Oh brother! More work! A report about the city systems! What the hell rode me to asked for one of those?* Sam thought as she sat down in her chair but something was wrong... She wasn't sitting in her chair! It felt like she was sitting in someones lap! Sam tried to jump up but she was held back by two arms around her waist and a voice in her ear. "Nice office, Carter".  
Sam stopped struggling instantly. She knew that voice *Oh great! This day can not possibly get ANY worse! First my number one team wants to marry me off to a complete maniac for a piece of technology, I was shoot at with very pointy spears, I'm reading reports that I can't even remember asking for and now I'm sitting on Jack O'Neill's lap! Nope can't get worse!* Just as Sam was think this Rodney came running into her office with Radek hot on his heels yelling something in Czech "neuveritelné! že clovek se snad zblázním. jestli by poslouchej me jednou jen jednou!" Radek yelled. Some times Sam really wished that she could speak Czech. "Sam!" Rodney yelled as he came running through the door.  
"Colonel Cater!" Radek yelled as well.  
"Tell them to go away", Jacks voice said into her ear.  
"Colonel Cater, we need your help with...," Radek started to say but Rodney interrupted him.  
"We don't NEED her help. We don't need your help Sam, just your opinion." Rodney said.  
"Sam!" Jack whispered into her ear, a warning tone in his voice.  
Sam took a deep breath. * Wait a minute! Didn't they see the General?" She was just about to asked when Jack pocked her side to stop her. Sam quickly covert her mouth an d coughed.  
Rodney looked at her weirdly " You okay Sam?"  
"Yes Rodney, I'm fine. Now what can I do for you?" Sam asked smiling.  
"Well we have this problem with one of the jumpers." Radek said.  
"It's not really a problem, it's more of a...," Rodney said looking for the right word.  
"PROBLEM!" Radek yelled at Rodney.  
"Guys please, how about I look at it tomorrow then we can work on this.. problem?" Sam said trying to get rid of the two. "Yes, Thank you Colonel Cater." Radek said already walking toward the door.  
"But.." Rodney started to say, Sam interrupted him before he could start again.  
"I said I'll look at it TOMORROW, Rodney!" Sam said, anger again creeping into her voice. Rodney apparently still had Sam's earlier outburst in mind so he closed his mouth and turned muttering "Yes, Tomorrow is fine, just fine." Without turning around he pulled Radek with him. Now that Sam was alone again she could begin to look at her PROBLEM. Sam tried to stand but Jacks arms were still stopping her from Standing. "Just one minute": Jack said. Sam felt him put his chin on her shoulder. "Nice pictures,Samantha." Jack chuckled into her ear. "Thank you", Sam whispered. "May I get up now?"  
"Yes you may." He said releasing her. Sam stood and turned around to see...  
Nothing!  
*Oh god! I'm going crazy! But it seemed so real* Sam thought "Jesus! I'm going mad! Sam said out loud.  
"Na,you ain't going mad." Jacks voice said coming from the direction of her chair.  
"Sir?" Sam asked unsure,.  
"Yes, Carter." came the replay "What the hell is going on?"  
"Colonel?" Sam jumped as the new voice came from behind her.  
Sam turned and saw Dr. Keller looking at her.  
"Yes, Dr.?" Sam said trying to stay calm and not give aw3ay that she had just been talking to thin air. "Are you okay?" Jennifer asked with concern in her voice.  
"Yes of course." Sam said embarrassed *How much did she hear? Oh God I hope she didn't hear me talking to myself*  
"I just came to give you the reports on Major Loren's team." Dr. Keller said still looking worried at Sam. "You sure your okay?"  
"Oh, yes the reports right.. just ahem.. give'm to me." Even to her ears she sounded weird no wonder that the Dr. thought that something was wrong. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and smiled at Jennifer.  
"Thank you for asking but I'm just fine." Sam said trying to convince Jennifer And herself.  
"You look a little flushed. Maybe you should come back to the infirmary with me just to be sure."  
"NO! I mean... No I'm really fine. I'm just buried in work with all these reports thats all." Sam said.  
"Well, if your sure, but if you start to feel ill you come and see me."  
"Yes, Of course Dr., and thank you for your concern." Sam said letting out the breath that she had been holding once Jennifer was out the door and on her way across the Gate room.  
Sam turned back to her desk and looked at it again. Still nothing.  
"Sam your NOT going crazy!" Jacks voice said "But...but.." Sam tried to say but she just couldn't.  
"Sam why don't we get out of here and then I'll tell you whats going on?" Jack asked. Oh he really loved seeing her stumbling over her words but maybe it hadn't been the best idea to wait for her clocked in her office. He had underestimated how many people would come in and asked her something or want her help. But at the time it seemed romantic and fun. "Sam?" he asked again.  
"But I need to get all this ready", Sam said looking at the mountain on her desk.  
"That can wait!" Jack said "Let's go!" with that he graped her arm and lead her out of her office "Sir!" Sam said "Shh! Carter! Do you want them to think that you've gone crazy?" Jack whispered into her ear. Sam looked up no one had heard her and no one was looking at her office. Sam again took a deep breath and started to walk with him his hand on the small of her back. She tried very hard not to look at anyone. "Chuck, I'll be back in a few hours keep an eye on things," Sam said to the head technicians. Jack pocked her in the side "Au!" Sam yelled.  
"Ma'am?" Chuck said confused "You know what I'll just take the rest of the day I'm not feeling to well. Call me if something happens." Sam said, she knew she sounded mad and everyone in the Gate room was thinking it.  
"Yes, Colonel." Chuck finally said.  
Sam felt Jack slightly tucking on her hand to make her move on out of the control room.  
"Come on, Sam!" Jack whispered again into her ear.  
Sam shook her head at him but started to walk out of the control room anyway. It was no use trying to anything else with Jack here.  
They made there way through the corridors of Atlantis. "Where are we going anyway?" Sam asked after a while.  
"To you'r room so we can talk." Jacks voice said, it sounded like he was walking right beside her.  
"How do YOU know where my quarters are?" Sam asked "Ah I don't but I was going to asked." Jacks disembodied was said. Sam sighed.  
"Take the next right and then the last door."  
Sam looked around and thankfully no one was around to see her having a conversation with nothing..  
When they arrived at her quarters the door opened in front of them. Sam felt Jack putting his hand back on her back and lightly pushing her into the room. "No need to push." Sam said.  
once the two of them were inside the doors closed and Jack pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "Sammie." Jack said in a low voice. Sam could feel his breath on her face. She smiled. "Sir?" "Sam!" Jack groaned. Sam giggled, she knew how much he hated it when she called him Sir when they were alone together. Most of the time she didn't but some times it was fun seeing is face when she did it.  
"Carter what have I said about giggling?" Jack asked. He looked at her, she was so beautiful. He had missed her so much in the last few weeks. He slowly lend down, his eyes drawn to her lips which were slightly parted "Jack" Sam breathed just before his lips meet hers in a light kiss. Which soon grew more passionate. Jack slowly ran his tongue over Sam's lips. A moan escaped her as Jacks tongue pushed passed her lips into her mouth. His hands which had been sitting ideally on her waist started to move up her back. Sam arms went around his neck. Slowly very slowly Jack pulled away from her. Jack looked at her. Her eyes were still closed and her lips were swollen from his kiss. Her breathing was slowly starting to return to normal when she opened her eyes. Expecting to see him but he wasn't there. No he was there she just couldn't see him which was driving her crazy. She wanted to see his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes, in which she could drown, she wanted to see his face, his hair. "Jack please tell my I'm not going mad over here." Sam pleaded.  
"You are NOT going crazy, like I said before." to make her believe him he took her hand an placed it on his chest. Sam could feel him but her hand seamed to be in midair, by the feel of it he was wearing his dress blues. She moved her hand a bit to the right and sure enough her hand was meet with the cold metal. "Jack,why are you wearing your uniform and more importantly why are you invisible?" Sam asked.  
"Ahem... wellll..." Jack said sounding a bit embarrassed.  
"Jack?" Sam asked "What did you do?"  
"I didn't do anything!" he said to defend himself. "Then why are you inviable?" She asked again. She felt him moving away from her and walking around her. "JACK?" "I might have taken a few things from Area 51 the last time I was there." came his voice from behind her. Sam turned around.  
"What did you take?" She asked. Never in her life had she thought he would do something so stupid, never. Sure he had done some stupid things but something like this... never.  
"What.. did..you.. take..Sir?" Sam asked again specking as if she had a small child in front of her and not a grown man.  
"Oh.. Sam",he ground "Why are we back to sir?"  
"What did you take, Sir?"  
Silence was her answer. "Sir?" Still he didn't answer.  
Sam pinched her nose, she could already feel the headache coming. *Why me?* Sam wondered "Fine"; Sam said angry "What did you take from Area 51, JACK?" "Just a little personal-shielding device that SG-3 found a while back." Jacks voice said right behind her.  
Sam groaned and again turned around to where his voice had been. She held out his hand and said "Give it to me."  
"What? NO!"  
"Jack! Give it to me now!" Sam said again.  
"No!" Jack said.  
And even though Sam couldn't see him she just knew that he had crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"Jack!" Sam said trying very hard not to yell at him for behaving like a 5 year old once again.  
"Jack, please give the device to my now." *Calm Sam, just stay calm* Sam tried to calm herself.  
" Let me thing it over okay?" Jack said.  
"Jack, give it to me."  
"Nope, I rather like it."  
"I said give me that stupid piece of technology! NOW!" Now she was angry. Why did he have to be so..so stubborn all the time! *This just can't be good for my nerves!* Sam thought. Sam took a deep breath.  
"Jack, would you please give me the invisibility device?" Sam asked nicely.  
"No!" Was the only answer that she got.  
"That's it! JACK; YOUR'R ACTING LIKE A 5 YEAR OLD!" Sam yelled at thin air.  
"NOW GIVE ME THAT PIECE OF JUNK!"  
"NO!"  
"Okay, you know what, if you wont give it to me. I'll have to report you." Sam said crossing her arms in front of her chest. "And you can just leave right now and find yourself somebody else to bother with your stupid antics!" "What? You wouldn't dare!" Jack said sounding way to calm.  
"Wane bet on it?" Sam said.  
"Oh, come on Sam, where did your sense of adventure and fun go? Did you lose it on the way here some where?"  
Sam blinked "Jack, I live in another Galaxy, long distance relationship dosn't even apply to us and you want to know where my sense of adventure is? How much more of an adventure do you want?"  
Silence "Jack, I'm sorry it's just been a really long day. First Johns team tries to sell my of to some maniac for a piece of technology that might work but that chance is about as slime as Rodney and me going to get married and then Rodney and Radek want me to look at some thing I have a mountain of paperwork on my desk and every other day somebody is trying to kill us all!" Sam said tears starting to run down her cheeks.  
"Sammie, pleas don't cry." Jack said taking her into his arms and pulling her really tight to him.  
Sam put her head on his chest and breathed in his scent it always calmed her.  
"There you go." Jack said after he had pulled away and taken the device off. "Thank you." Sam said while putting the small bracelet on her desk.  
When Sam turned back to Jack, she smiled a small smile at him. It wasn't her normal bright smile that she had just for him but it was close. Jack took her back into his arms and hugged her again. Sam snuggled into his chest. They stayed like that for a while.  
"Sam, why don't we sit down?" Jack asked softly. Sam nodded against his chest. Jack let go of her but kept her hand in his. Jack lead them to the couch in Sam's room and sat down pulling Sam with him. Sam put her legs over Jacks lap and cuddled up to his side. "So,why are you in Atlantis anyway?2 Sam asked after a few moments.  
"Well for one, It's the 6TH month checkup.."  
"But I thought Woolsey did that?" Sam asked "Would you let me finish? Well yes normally Woolsey would be here but he's got a cold and is off in till he feels better." Jack smiled "So you just volunteered?" Sam asked after giving him a small kiss.  
"Yes,I did." he smiled "And I thought that after 6 months it was time that I see how you were doing all by yourself." Jack said.  
"Oh how very nice of you." Sam said sarcasm tripping from her every word.  
"And after your little show back there with John's team I would say that you're doing just fine."  
Sam smiled at him that one smile that was just for him.  
"Was that really the only reason you wanted to come to Atlantis?" Sam asked with one eyebrow raised. Yes spending years with Teal'C she perfected her own eyebrow raise.  
"No, I also wanted to my wife again after 6 months." Jack smiled back at her. Sam leaned over and kissed him. She would never tire of hearing him calling her his wife. "now if you would excuse me, I have to kill a certain Colonel that tried to sell MY wife of to some chief for a piece of junk and while I'm at it McKay too." Jack said pushing Sam's legs of his lap. Sam laughed and pulled him back onto the couch. "Why don't you leave that in till tomorrow? I want to spend some time alone with you before everyone knows your here."  
"Sam almost everyone know I'm here." "Yeah, well still Nobody is going to bother me for the rest of the day and they don't know you'r with me." Sam smiled at him.  
"Fine, I'll just kill them tomorrow." Jack laughed and fell back against the couch pulling Sam's legs back up onto his lap.

30 minutes later...

Rodney walked into Sam's quarters, after knocking for 5 minutes he decided that she might be sleeping and that he would just wake her up to get her to come with him to see the newest Lab they had just found.  
But what he didn't expect was to see Sam with Jack O'Neill cuddled up sleeping on the couch. Rodney's eyes widened if the General was here then surely Sam had told him about what had happened of that planet and that meant they were dead. He slowly walked back out and once the door closed he ran to find John, Ronan and Teyla. He had to warn them. Maybe they could steal a jumper and fly to the mainland and wait till O'Neill left again. "John! where are you?" Rodney yelled into his radio. "We have a big problem!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so since I forgot to write something in the last chapter I will do this now... I was just so happy that I was writing again no writers block no nothing You have no idea how great it felt after all that time... So any way back what I was "saying" I don't own anything except for the idea and... yeah nothing else And for those that have read my other story's I have been rereading them to find the famous red line in them again and I will try really hard to update them as fast as I can but my job will probably make it very hard to do so since most of the time I only have Sundays off but thats what you get following your dreams right?  
Oh one more thing after I posted the last chapter I found some mistakes in them even after I spell checked them... even computers don't see everything sorry about that.  
Okay so on with the story! I think I bored you enough with all this talk and you sure didn't pick this story to read my monologue right?  
Okay did it again, sorry :-)

—Stargate Atlantis: A surprise Visitor Chapter II—

Last Time on Stargate Atlantis:

Rodney's eyes widened if the General was here then surely Sam had told him about what had happened on that planet and that meant they were dead. He slowly walked back out and once the door closed he ran to find John, Ronan and Teyla. He had to warn them. Maybe they could steal a jumper and fly to the mainland and wait till O'Neill left again. "John! Where are you?" Rodney yelled into his radio. "We have a big problem!"

-SGA-

"Rodney! Why are you yelling! And what kind of problem do we have?" John said.  
"Ohh... we don't just have a problem we have a big problem no no a enormous, gigantic problem! General O'Neill is here!"  
"Whoa wait, slow down, what did you say? General O'Neill is here? What's he doing here.." John asked " How am I supposed to know what he's doing here... but we are so dead just dead!" Rodney said panic clear in his voice.  
"Why are we dead?" John asked even more confused know. "Where are you?" Rodney asked "I'm in the mess hall with Ronan and Teyla, why? Rodney would you be so kind and tell us whats going on?" John asked annoyed with the scientist. What was it with Rodney and General O'Neill. John knew that The General wasn't to found of scientists, except maybe Sam and Dr. Jackson but why was Rodney all the sudden so nervous?  
"I'll explain once I'm there."

When Rodney finally arrived at the mess hall, he was relived to see that it was almost completely empty. He spotted his three team mats easily and ran over to them.  
"We have got to get out of here! And fast!" Rodney said as soon as he got to their table.  
"Rodney, please sit down and tell us why we have to leave Atlantis." Teyla said in a calm voice.  
Rodney did as he was told and sat beside John, who was just finishing his sandwich. Rodney looked at him disgusted.  
"How can you eat in a time like this?" he asked "Rodney, I don't even know what you're talking about!" John said after he swallow the last bit of his snack.  
"I already told you, General O'Neill is here! The General O'Neill!"  
"Okay, Okay I heard you the first time and why is that a bad thing and why are we going to die?" John asked still confused, he looked at the other two members of his team for help but all he got was a confused stare from Teyla and a "Don't look at me I have absolutely no clue what he's talking about" from Ronan.  
"Well, If you forgot, let me refresh your memory! General O'Neill is not only Sam's friend he's also her Husband! Oh for the love of God don't you remember they got married about a year before she came here!" Rodney said looking around the table. John's eyes widened as he remembered.  
"Oh, we are so dead." he said "Hello! That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Rodney said.  
"What's the worst he can do?" Ronan asked.  
"I am not sure any of us want to find out. If he is married to Colonel Carter then she will tell him what has happened today and he will not be as kind as she has been with us." Teyla replayed.  
"Yeah well let him try." Ronan said.  
"You will not pick a fight with O'Neill Ronan." John said "If we're lucky he wont do much more then yell or kick our asses." John said nervously "If we're lucky? I say we get out of here and hide or something." Rodney said looking over his shoulder as if expecting the General to jump up behind him.  
"Oh and where are we going to go? It's not like we can to on a mission, thanks to your brilliant plan!"  
"Hey, you all went along! Besides I wasn't think about using the Gate I was thinking that we use a jumper and then hide on the mainland in till he's gone." Rodney smiled at his team but when he didn't get the reaction that he thought he would get he asked: "What?"  
"Does General O'Neill not have the ancient gene as well?" Teyla asked.  
"Oh yeah you're right, okay well then get a jumper and hide in space!" Rodney said, which only earned him a slap on the head from John "What is it with you and taking a jumper and hiding? Maybe he wont kill us just yell." "Yeah right, like that is ever going to happen! He hates me! It's this thing Sam and I had back when."  
"You and Sam never had a thing or anything, Rodney." John said shaking his head.  
"And just how would you know?"  
"I asked her!" "You did what?"  
"I asked her! You and Sam never had a thing, she didn't even like you back when!" "What?" Rodney asked shocked.  
"You heard right." John said smirking.  
"Maybe it would be better to discuss how we should handle the issue of General O'Neill?" Teyla asked getting tired of the banter between the two man.  
"Yeah, what ARE we going to do?" Rodney asked again.  
"Well we can't just take a jumper and hide with it." John said. "Maybe we should just wait and see."  
"Are you crazy? He will kill us."  
"He's got a sense of humor maybe he'll just laugh it off." John said trying to convince his team.  
"Who's got a sense of humor?" asked a voice behind them.  
Everyone at the table turned toward the voice.  
"Dr. Keller!" they all said.  
"Are you trying to make us your new patient's" Rodney asked annoyed "What?" Jennifer asked confused.  
"Don't listen to him, he's scared." Ronan said with a smirk.  
"Am not!" Rodney protested "Yes, you are." Ronan said.  
"Whatever", Rodney mumbled crossing his arms over his chest.  
Teyla and Jennifer rolled their eyes at his childish behavior.  
"Would you like to join us Jennifer?" Teyla asked politely.  
"Sure, now who has a sense of humor?" She asked again after sitting down. "I'm hoping General O'Neill." John said "Why?... Ohh because of what happened on the planet?" The doctor asked understanding what had them so worried.  
"Well I'm sure he'll understand." she said trying to make them feel better.  
Rodney laughed bitterly "Yeah sure."  
"I think we should wait and see what he will do." Teyla suggested. "I think your right, it's no use trying to figure out what he'll do." Johan said.  
Rodney suddenly stood up. "Well I'm not going to wait around to be shoot!" With that said he walked away leaving the rest of his team shaking their head.

TBC

Okay what ya'll think?

I really hope I didn't miss any mistakes but I'm only human right?

R&R PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

*Hiding under desk* So sorry that it took me so long to update but I had a computer problem but I got it fixed...  
Okay... Chapter three...  
I would like to thank Sparky She-Demon, after reading her review I had a great idea.  
I was not sure what would happen but now I know so thanks :-)  
Ahh can anyone tell me if I got the rating right on this?

SGA

"Jack!" Sam cried. "You will not kill anyone!"  
"Sammie!" he whined.  
"No!" They are my best team! Besides how will it look if you go around killing people?" Sam said pulling him back down to the bed.

"Like a husband, defending his wife's honor?" Jack asked innocently, which made Sam laugh.

"I don't think the IOA would agree with you on that one."

"Who cares what they think?" Jack said wrapping his arms around Sam again.  
Suddenly Sam's eyes widened. "Jack! I have the perfect Idea on how to get back at them and no it doesn't include killing them." she added after seeing his face.  
"Fine no killing but maybe a little torture?" Jack asked hopefully.  
"No!" Sam giggled.  
"Fine, so what's the big idea?"  
"We don't do anything!" Sam said, her eyes bright with mischief.  
"What?" Jack asked confused,  
Sam rolled her eyes. She loved the man, really she did but sometimes she wondered if he pretended to be so dense just to annoy her. "Jack, don't you see? They'll be scared out of there minds by the time you leave."  
Jack eyes widened and a small smile tugged at his lips. " It'll be like their walking on eggshells. You know what? I love the way your brain works Mrs. O'Neill" Jack said while leaning in to kiss Sam Sam smiled at him and asked:" Just my brain?"  
Jack smirked and said :" Well it is rather fascinating."  
"JACK!" Sam cried hitting him in the chest with the back of her hand.  
"Ahh!" Jack cried in return and pretended to be knocked back by her push.

—-SGA—

The next Morning

"So any of you know why Sam wanted to see us so early?" Rodney asked his team members,  
they were all sitting in the conference room waiting for Sam to arrive. "I'm not sure I want to know." John said nervously. Ronan and Teyla nodded.  
"I really hope she took all weapons from the general." Rodney said.  
"He is not going to shoot us." John said *At least I hope not* He thought.  
"I'm sure he'll kill us!" Rodney said.  
"Rodney would you just shut it!" John said, he was getting tiered of Rodney's constant muttering about their impending death at the hands of General O'Neill. "Rodney I'm sure General O'Neill will not kill us." Teyla said.  
"I agree with John." Ronan said leaning back in his chair.  
Rodney opened his mouth to throw a insult at the warrior, just as the door was opened and Sam and Jack walked in. Rodney's mouth snapped shut instantly.  
"Good morning" Sam said smiling at everyone. Nobody moved or said anything. Teyla was the first to say something. "Good Morning, Colonel." she said smiling nervously. The rest of her team muttered their good mornings quietly, not looking at Sam.  
Sam bit her lip trying not to laugh. She knew word of Jacks arrival would have reached them by now, again she was amazed by the gossip network of Atlantis. Not ten minutes ago she and Jack had had breakfast in the mess hall.  
"Are you going to stand in the door all day, Caster?" Jack asked behind her, Sam smirked as her oh- so- Brave team flinched at the sound of her husbands voice. She turned around smiling at Jack. "I would n't dream of it, General." she said.  
"Cater are you flirting with me?" Jack asked, smirking.  
Sam rolled her eyes, they both knew she was flirting, had been for the past 10 years. Sam turned around and walked over to her chair. Jack laughed quietly to himself and followed her. "Good Morning": Jack said as he past SGA-1.  
"Good Morning, Sir" John said snapping to attention, and throwing his chair over in the process. "Relax Sheppard". Jack said after glancing at Sam. The look she gave him told him not to torture the poor man. As he passed Rodney, Jack had to bit his lips to keep from laughing. The scientist looked like he was about to faint. "Okay, now that we're all here, let's get this show on the road," Sam said. `Oh God I have been spending to much time with Jack.´ Sam thought. 


End file.
